when cold, stay warm!
by golden promise
Summary: another short NaLu one-shot for winter! Lucy has a problem. her heating in her apartment is broken and shes cold! will a surprise visit help her get warm? Read and find out! Please R&R and tell me what you think :)


**Hello again everyone! I wrote you another short one shot for Natsu and Lucy. I had the idea for this story while I was on my way home from school and I just had to write it! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nope…. I still don't own Fairy Tail….. If only. The credit must go to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy Heartfilia shivered as she curled under her blanket, trying to keep warm. The heating in her apartment had stopped working earlier that day and now the whole place was freezing. Lucy had wanted to go to the guild when she found out about the heating but there was snow flurries scheduled to go on for the rest of the day and tonight. She felt herself shiver again and quickly got to her feet when she heard the kettle whistle. Lucy got up from her spot on her bed, still under the blanket and moved to her kitchen. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and headed back to her bed. She kept the blanket draped over her shoulders and warmed her hands around her mug.

"Why today of all days did it have to stop working?" Lucy asked herself as she looked into the warm liquid between her hands. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled as it warmed her throat and belly. She looked out her window at the sky, a light snow had started falling and she could tell the snow was going to come down harder soon. Lucy took another sip of her drink and she could feel the cold leaving her, for a little while at least. When she had finished her hot chocolate she set the mug down on her nightstand. She then curled up under the blanket and decided to read. She grabbed her book from beside her on the bed and flipped the pages to where she had left off. She read a few pages of her book before she felt the cold seep through her blanket and into her body. She shivered.

"Now would be a good time to have a fire" she told herself as she continued to shiver. She tried to keep focus on her book but was unable to manage it as she began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Why is it so cold!" she yelled at her empty apartment. Lucy was startled when she heard tapping on her window. She quickly glanced over and saw Natsu. He gave her a smile as he pointed to the latch on her window. Lucy nodded and reached over to undo the latch. Natsu quickly pulled the window up and hopped in the room.

"Natsu why don't you ever use the door?" she asked him. Natsu just shrugged.

"It's more fun to come in through the window" he answered her. He glanced around the room.

"Something seems different" he said. He brought his attention back to Lucy and frowned when he saw her shaking under her blanket.

"What's the matter Luce?" he asked her. Lucy glanced up.

"It's cold in here. My heater is broken" she told him. Natsu tilted his head at her.

"That must be what's different" he said. Lucy sent him a glare.

"You're lucky Natsu" she told him. He gave her a confused look.

"I am?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"You don't feel the cold. You're always so warm" she said. Natsu thought this over before grinning and moving toward Lucy. Lucy looked up at his as he got closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He just continued to grin as he sank down onto her bed. He grabbed a corner of her blanket and pulled it away from her. Lucy gasped as she felt the cold air hit her.

"Natsu, give that back!" she yelled at him as she made a move to grab it. He kept it out of her reach though and she had to reach higher.

"Come on Natsu its cold, give back the blanket" she told him angrily. Natsu chuckled before he grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her. Lucy felt her face heat up as she was hugged by him.

"N..Natsu what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"You said your cold" he told her. Lucy gaped at him.

"That's why I had the blanket" she said. Natsu smiled.

"And now you have me. I'm a lot warmer than a blanket" he answered. Lucy felt her face heat. He was right; he was a lot warmer than the blanket. She could feel the heat of his body against her and she noticed she didn't really feel the cold any more. She couldn't help herself; she tried to get closer to him.

"Okay, so you're right about that one" she told him. Natsu let out a laugh. Lucy let out a sigh of contempt.

"Hey Luce?" he said.

"Hmm?" Lucy responded.

"Why didn't you just go to the guild if it's so cold here?" he asked.

"We are supposed to have flurries tonight" she answered. "I didn't want to get caught out in it" she said truthfully. She could feel Natsu nod behind her.

"Hey Natsu?"

"What is it?" he responded.

"Could I have the blanket too please?" she asked. Natsu chuckled.

"Sure thing Luce" he said as he used one of his hands to grab the blanket. He shook it out over top of her and grinned.

"That good?" he asked her. Lucy nodded.

"Thanks"

"No problem Lucy" he said.

They sat like that for a while, under the blanket. Lucy felt herself begin to drift off now that she was warm.

"Hmm Natsu?" she said in a drowsy voice.

"Yes Lucy?" Natsu answered.

"Thanks for the warmth…." She said as she drifted off into sleep.

Natsu looked down at the blonde sleeping against him and grinned.

"My pleasure Luce" he said as he shifted position carefully. When he managed to get them into a laying down position he pulled Lucy closer to him. He felt himself yawn and his eyes droop closed. He fell into sleep right with her and smiled in his sleep.

Outside the snow got heavier and a snowstorm began. It didn't bother the two mages as they slept comfortably in the warmth that was Natsu.

**:D I hope you enjoyed this shot story. Please R&R and tell me if you liked it. **


End file.
